A Demon's Angel
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: Veilstone City is known for it's doubled-sided land. The rich and the shitty. Two main gangs are borderline war with each other, The Demon's and the Unknowns. Leaf hides her identity as the leader by being the nerdy outcast at Veil High. Only, she's tried of hiding. She's had it with The Demon's, no more fun and games. But what happens when the Leader "Falls in love" with her? AU.
1. Beginning

A Demon's Angel

Chapter 1: Beginning

She sat on her bed as she wrapped the bandaged around her torso, careful not to tie it too tightly. She winced when she accidentally brushed her fingers against a fresh wound on her side.

"Leaf," Dawn said as she was leaning against the wall in front of Leaf's bed, "Let me help you, you're just opening old wounds."

Leaf shook her head, "No, I have to do this on my own. If I let you do everything I will depend too much on you." She wrapped one final time before getting medical tape from a tray beside her, "And besides, it's not that bad, just a few slashes and bruises." She taped the bandage down with a strip of tape.

Dawn looked unconvinced, "Still, you have to let us help you more, you can be so stubborn!" She pushed herself of the wall and moved over to a dresser, she opened a drawer, pulled out a clean shirt and threw it at the brunet.

Leaf smiled, "Thanks." She pulled the shirt over her head.

"Those sons of bitches went to far," Dawn growled darkly, she clenched her fist, "I'll kill them next time I see one of them!"

Leaf hummed, "They're getting smarter," She mused, "First a sneak attack and then an ambush?" She gave a feral smile, "Oh they are going to pay."

Dawn sat next to Leaf on the bed, "So what do you suggest? Because I have a few great ideas." She smiled.

Leaf grinned, "Oh? What does our strategist suggest?"

Dawn wiggled her index finger, "Nah ah ah, I can't reveal anything until our teams are together." She said cheekily.

Leaf rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "Fine, I'll send a message tonight."

_Our names won't be remembered_

_If we die like trampled flowers_

_I refuse to be forgotten_

Dawn jumped up at the sound of her phone ringing, "Shit," She muttered as she tried to track down the location of her phone, "Where did I leave it?"

"In the bathroom." Leaf reminded.

"Oh!" Dawn ran towards the bathroom connected to Leaf's bathroom, "Thanks!"

Leaf stood up, only wincing when she stretched her wounds. She hopped to her dresser and picked up her phone.

_23 text messages_

_16 missed calls_

Quickly unlocking her phone, Leaf hopped back onto her bed. She heard Dawn talking to someone in the bathroom.

_New Message from Touko_

_8:34 p.m_

_ You okay? You were bleeding everywhere. _

_We managed to fight them off. Most of my team got away with few scraps and scratches, only one got severely injured. One of my boys managed to take down a guy from the other gang. We are holding him in the questioning room, we await your orders. This is Touko White from the Unova regiment. _

Leaf clicked on another message.

_New message from Misty_

_8:37 p.m_

_ I'll kill the bastard who hurt you, fuckers are getting smarter. _

_So, my team, of course, took down the guys who dared to mess with me and my team. The only thing that bothered me was that they were waay to weak, which meant they were only a distraction. And let me guess, they ambushed your team? I feel insulted. Weak or not, next time they send a distraction I'll make sure they beg for death. Oh, and remind Dawn we ran out of toilet paper. This is Kasumi Misty from the Kanto regiment. _

Leaf rolled her eyes, she then quickly typed reply to both girls

_To: Touko _

_From: Leaf_

_I'm fine, Dawn managed to stop the bleeding and then I bandaged myself up. Thanks. _

_ Great, good job. Take him to a room and don't let him get away, I'll message you when to take him back to the questioning room. All your men are okay, right? Fill a full report and send it to me immediately. As for the severely injured, send me his or her name and I'll see what I can do. This is Leaf Greene from the Alpha Regiment. _

_To: Misty Kasumi _

_From: Leaf_

_ Calm your tits, we need them alive (note: I never said they have to have any limbs attached...) _

_Don't worry, for both you and Touko they sent weak people, weak, but a shit ton of them. They probably realized they needed to take out the strongest teams. You should be flattered. Yes, we got ambushed, motherfuckers managed to wound me, they ganged up on me when Dawn was down for a second. _

Leaf stopped texting, "DAWN!" She shouted.

Dawn's muffled talking suddenly stopped, "YES?!"

"MISTY SAID YOU'RE OUT OF TOLIET PAPER!" Leaf heard Dawn groan.

"TELL HER I'LL BUY SOME WHEN I'M GOING HOME." Dawn shouted back before her muffled talking returned.

Leaf continued her texting,

_Dawn said she'll buy some when she's walking home, by the way. This is Leaf Greene from the Alpha Regiment._

Quickly tapping send she skimmed through the rest of the messages, they were either reports or concerned friends asking if she was alright, or both. Leaf looked up when Dawn emerged from the bathroom, "I've never seen someone shit that long." Leaf grinned.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Ha, yeah right. One of our guys called me to let me know how our team was," She shook her head, "They took one hell of a beating."

Leaf clicked her tongue, "They did." She narrowed her eyes, "It wouldn't have been that way if we hadn't been surprised."

Dawn gave her a hard look, "That's how it is here in Veilstone City, it's kill or be killed."

"It wasn't like that once." Leaf looked down, sadness itching to show on her face.

Dawn gave a sad smile, "I know, I remember those times." She placed a hand on Leaf's shoulder, "I have to go," She bit her lip, and frowned slightly, "Are you going to be alright? I can spend the night if you want me to."

Leaf shook her head, "It's okay, I'll be fine. I just need to sleep and re-wrap my bandages in the morning and I'll be fine." She smiled.

Dawn nodded, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She leaned in and hugged the brunet. Leaf returned the hug and smiled.

"Remember to pick up the toilet paper." She added.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I bet Misty is sitting on the toilet waiting for me."

Leaf laughed at the mental picture she got, "Go," She laughed, "We have school tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night"

* * *

CP: So, originally, I had this story up before, then I deleted it. I had so many problems with it, but I wasn't going to abandon it. Just clean it up a little. So, I'm going to need help from you guys:

**OCS NEEDED! **I need OC (Original characters) for this story to work, this fanfic will have both canon characters and OC one of my OCs is going to appear, Alex Ferris. So, if interested please drop a PM. I have a certain way you'll have to send it to me though:

Ex:

Name: Alex Ferris

Age: (You can choose to leave it anonymous or you can give me an age)

Talent(s): Extremely good at fighting, but very reluctant to make the first attack. A good cook

personal life: 2 younger siblings and an older brother, her mother is a single parent who works many jobs. Both Alex and her older brother work multiple jobs. She lives in a pretty bad neighborhood, but the neighborhood works together to help each other.

Personality: Quite the male basher, very reluctant to romantically love someone. She is very protective of younger females and those who are particularity naïve and innocent. She will do any job for money (except for anything sexual, then she will only kick you where the sun doesn't shine). She has a mouth with no filter and crude humor. She will speak her mind and can deal with multiple beatings. She has a strong will.

Judging on your characters personality and information we will work out in which group I can place her or him. I will need characters who are willing to change sides. Everyone will be thanked! I appreciate it!


	2. School Days

A Demon's Angel

Chapter 2: School Days

"Oh and these too!" Lara gave a apologetic smile as she placed two more book in the already existing pile in the brunets hands, "I'm really sorry for pushing you into doing this, but I really need some help."

The brunet wiggled her nose so her glasses wouldn't continue their voyage down her nose, once they were in place she smiled, "It's okay, at least you know when to ask for help."

_Unlike me._

Lara smiled, but then released an annoyed sigh, "Dario's being a jerk again and wants those book delivered in the student council room, but as you can see," She gestured to her desk that was clustered with books, papers, pencils, highlighters and everything you would see in the school work isle at a store, "I'm sorta busy." She turned to the brunet, "Thanks a lot Leaf, I'm so sorry for making you do this during our lunch break."

Leaf smiled, "I would wave you off, but my hand's are kinda busy, but it's really fine. I don't mind helping a friend!" She walked towards the door, "I'm going to take these books now, they're sorta heavy."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Lara smiled, "I owe you one!" Lara called as Leaf exited the classroom.

"I know." Hummed the Brunet a devious smirk gracing her lips. She dropped the smirk once she rounded the corner. Dario was an asswipe, that was for sure. Leaf knew his motives for tormenting Lara. He was trying to get her attention. By being an asshole. Leaf liked Lara, instead of throwing herself at Dario's feet, like other girls, Lara flat out found his attitude annoying.

Only once did Leaf ever see Dario's attitude drop. It was after school, and Lara was hanging out with Dawn, Leaf saw them from the second floor library. She was helping out the librarian when she saw it all play out. Lara turned to Dawn and said something, (she was too far away so Leaf couldn't read her lips) then gestured towards the tree they where under. A daring smile gracing her lips. Dawn shook her head, pointing out the wideness of the branches, stating that if one of them were to fall, the branches would be too far apart to grab one in time.

Waving her off, Lara grabbed a thick branch and hauled herself up, sitting on the branch, smiling down at a concerned Dawn. One head snapped up while the other turned around to see. Dario appeared to be scolding them, being the student President and all. Lara waved him off and continued climbing, high and higher. Dawn held her concerned expression while Dario's expression slowly became that of concerned as well.

Lara was so focused on climbing, that when Dario yelled at her to get down, her concentration broke, and she fell. Not before her forearm came into hard contact with a branch. Lara screamed in pain, her breath was knocked out of her when her back reached the ground, she clutched her arm to her chest. Screaming and withering in pain.

Leaf actually felt bad for Dario when she saw his expression when he realized it was his fault she fell.

Leaf walked through the open student council room, she walked over to Dario who was busy marking something on paper. She placed the books on his desk. He was alone. Good.

"What took you so damn long?" He snapped, not looking up, "Took you long enough."

"Look up, dipshit." Leaf huffed.

Startled, Dario looked up, "What?" His face dropped when he realized who it was, "Oh, you."

"What? Expecting someone else?" She taunted.

Gazing at her he huffed, "You and your double sided personality," he growled, "No one believes me when I say you are the farthest thing from a saint."

Leaf smirked, "D'aww," She cooed, "It's like the boy who cried wolf." She moved to sit on the desk.

Dario rolled his eyes, "But this time you really are a wolf."

"Jerk."

"Says you."

Jumping off, she walked towards the door to leave, she stopped, one hand resting on the door frame, "Oh, and" She lowered her head, gazing over her glasses, "Tell your leader that the next time he pulls a stunt like that it _will_ be war."

"And if I don't?"

"I _will_ hurt you." Her voice laced with a threatening promise.

Dario narrowed his eyes, "Good luck with that. I will have the Demons after your ass if you even touch me." He gave a feral smirk.

Leaf returned his smirk, "Who says I'll hurt _you_?"

Dario's smirk fell, "Then who–?"

"Lara works late at night, doesn't she?" Leaf asked innocently. She saw his expression harden.

"You wouldn't." He growled.

She wouldn't, Leaf would never harm Lara in anyway, but he didn't need to know that. "I need to protect my gang, and after the stunt your gang pulled last night, I'm surprised none of my guys died." She clawed the wooden door frame. Her nails leaving scars in the wood.

"We _will_ find out who the leader of your little gang is Leaf, and when we do, it won't be pretty."

Huh, so they're still convinced that the leader is someone hiding. Leaf laughed, "I'll be there when you do."

"You talk a lot of high shit for a grunt." Dario stated.

"That I do." Was all Leaf said before completely leaving the room. Leaving Dario to his thoughts.

Leaf hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway, she turned the corner was there was Dawn leaning on a wall, "Is it done?"

Leaf nodded, "Yup," She chirped.

Dawn smirked, "You threatened him with Lara didn't you?"

Leaf hummed, "He wouldn't do what I asked otherwise."

Dawn gave a half smile, "You're not really going to hurt her are you?" Dawn knew Leaf couldn't harm the blue haired teen.

Leaf shook her head, "Nah, I couldn't do that."

"Yo! Dawn, Leaf!"

Leaf and Dawn turned around simultaneously. Walking towards them was a familiar brunet with her hair in her signature hairstyle. And of course there was a bandage in her cheek and forehead.

"Touko," Leaf smiled in acknowledgment.

"Where you girls heading?" Touko questioned.

"Lunch room," Dawn answered, "Wanna join?" She grinned.

"Of course." Touko nodded, "I was actually with Lyra just now," She began, "She said she needed to get some more items for the thing she's working on" Touko said, as if carrying a daily conversion. But Leaf and Dawn knew.

"Still?" Dawn said as she released a breath of air.

Touko shrugged, "She said that she went to all the good stores, but none had them, or they didn't want to sell anything to her." she blew a strand of loose brown hair away from her face.

Leaf remained silent, thinking.

"Has she tried the **kcalb tekram**?" Leaf questioned, not looking back.

Touko's lips curled into a smile, "She said she was going to check it out today."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Really, Leaf? Really?" She smiled nonetheless.

Turning a corner the three girls walked through open twin doors, and into the screaming chaos called lunch.

"Is that guy humping the table?"

"Sshh, Touko, let it happen."

Touko whipped around, she grinned at the short haired brunet, "May!"

May laughed, "Touko! Glad to see you're actually eating lunch."

Touko grunted, "Ha, I do eat. Just not the slop this school calls food."

May hummed in agreement, "Hey, it's free." She gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Ever notice how there are never any teachers around?" Dawn mused.

Touko dodged a slop of food, "I just dodged, what I'm guessing is food. I don't blame them." Touko whipped around, "Really Misty?" She questioned the red-head. Her right leg was was locked with Misty's own, she blocked Misty's surprise high-kick with her own.

"You never fail to disappoint, Touko." Misty grinned.

"Panty shot!"

Both girls lowered their legs and sent the male student a death glare.

"You girls do realize you sorta flashed everyone in the lunch room?" Another voice pipped up.

"Shut up, Lyra." Touko growled, yet her voice lacked any real venom.

The short girl gave a sweet smile, "Aww, it's lacy black~!" She said to the tall brunet.

Misty snorted a laugh.

"Shut up, Misty," Touko growled, her cheeks tinted pink, "Really? Your panties were waves. _Ocean. Waves._"

Misty flicked Touko off with a straight face.

They grabbed their lunch and sat down on their usual table. Touko winced as she reached over to grab May's apple.

"Does it still hurt?" Misty quietly asked, gesturing towards Touko's bandaged wrist.

Touko nodded, "Not much though, it occasionally stings. I'm going to let Cassandra take a look at it after school though, just in case."

Leaf placed a grape in her mouth, "After yesterday's failed raid our food portion has decreased. We need to go on a raid again, and soon." Her expression was unreadable. But waves of rage rolled off her.

Lyra took a bite from her chocolate bar, "Can I blow something up?" She said loudly, braking the ice, "I haven't blown anything up in a while."

Touko rolled her eyes at her roommate's antics, "I swear to god," She muttered, "You are such a Yandere."

May grinned, "Isn't she?"

Dawn smiled, "Good to know I'm the normal one in the group." She said teasingly.

Touko barked a laugh, "Normal? HA! Says the girl who stays up all night writing and reading gay smut!"

Dawn's faced flushed, "Hey!" She whined, "Not so loud."

Leaf snorted, "Like you give a shit, Dawn." She started, "You spend the nights at my house talking about how 'Destiel', is totally canon," She said with air notation marks at 'Destiel'.

"Pft, I don't" Dawn laughed, "I don't want to scar little Lyra over here."

Lyra gave a sweet smile, "I will destroy you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Totally a Yandere." Touko stage whispered. The girls busted out giggling. They calmed down after a while, still giggling every time one of them made eye contacted with each other.

"So," Dawn said after a comfortable silence washed over them, "I'll need your reports by tonight."

"I still get bothered whenever I think of last night," Touko growled.

"Our guys took one hell of a beating," Misty agreed.

Dawn gave a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, we'll make them pay."

"Damn right we will," Misty snorted.

Leaf took off her glasses to wipe off a smudge of dirt, "Gather your team tonight, I have something to discuss." Her tone took that of 'No bullshit'.

"Of course," May nodded.

"By the way," Touko started, "How's Alyssa?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah," May joined, "I haven't seen her in a while." Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Leaf smiled fondly, "She's fine, I just told her to stay home for a while. She's been coughing for a few days now." She dropped her smile at the memory of the young girl coughing in pain in the middle of the night.

Dawn placed a comforting hand on the brunets shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine," She said reassuringly.

"Plus!" Lyra exclaimed, "You have us to help you!" She grinned a toothy grin.

Leaf looked down and smiled, "I know."

"D'aww!" May cooed, "She's blushing!"

Dawn swatted May's shoulders, "Stop it," She said with a stern look, but broke out in a smile, "Take a picture," She stage whispered.

"I will hurt you two later," Leaf promised.

"We love you, too." May and Dawn said in unison.

They enjoyed the rest of the lunch, knowing quite well that as soon as the sun sets, their hidden personalities will come out and hunt.

* * *

CP: Okay, so second chapter wasn't quite as eventful, but I promise next chapter will introduce more characters and OCs. So here is the list of characters that either appeared or were mentioned:

Canon- appeared in the anime/manga/games

Oc- Own Characters

Lara – Canon

Leaf – Canon

Dario – Canon

Dawn – Canon

Touko – Canon

May – Canon

Misty – Canon

Lyra – Canon

Cassandra – Canon

Alyssa – Canon

I still need OCs, so anyone will still be welcomed! Special thanks to _The Kawaii Girl 101, L0rd Aurastorm, _and _Eeveexme _for sending Ocs. I will be sure to include them into the story! Thanks, till next chapter! (Tell me if I forgot someone, if so, I am soo soo sorry and will make sure to super special thank you next chapter)

_~ CresseliaPrincess_


End file.
